1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for use with wood and coal burning stoves and more particularly is directed towards an adapter by means of which a wood or coal burning stove may be vented through a fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known wood and coal burning stoves have been in use for a great many years, serving as both a heater for home and other buildings as well as for cooking purposes. Typically, stoves of this type have been vented through a stove pipe passing through a wall or roof of the building and, while this has long been the practice, it has a number of disadvantages. First of all, the stove pipe gets quite hot when the stove is in use and thus the pipe must be well insulated from the wall or roof of the building through which it is passing in order to reduce the risk of fire. Furthermore, the stove pipe itself is somewhat unsightly and many potential users of coal and wood burning stoves are deterred by the prospect of cutting openings through the walls of their houses despite obvious benefits obtained from having such a stove available.
While wood stoves have heretofore been vented through existing fire places, the connecting arrangements generally have been rather awkward and inefficient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adapter for connecting the vent of a coal or wood burning stove to the flue of a fireplace in a quick and simple manner. Another object of this invention is to provide an adapter for a use in venting a coal or wood burning stove to a fireplace by means of which the adapter may be readily fitted to a variety of different sizes and shapes of fireplaces and fireplace flues. Still another object of this invention is to provide an adapter of the foregoing type which is quickly and easily installed and which may be readily removed in order to return the fireplace to its original state.